Handheld computing devices, “palmtops”, “palmhelds”, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input device hardware, must be maintained. It is conventional to have buttons on the handheld computer for providing user input to the handheld computer. Further, the buttons may be configured to be used for the playing of game software and/or navigating through application software.
Other conventional implementations of input devices for handheld computers include attachable joystick devices that may be attached onto the front face of the handheld computer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated joypad for a handheld computer. Further, there is a need for an integrated joypad for a handheld computer which allows for the attachability of a portion of a stylus to create a joystick device.
The teachings herein below extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above mentioned needs.